


December 16th

by clover99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit long distance, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover99/pseuds/clover99
Summary: Just a cute little date in Hogsmeade.





	December 16th

She has just pulled open the door to enter Madame Puddifoot's when someone grabs the back of her jacket. Margaery turns around surprised for a second before seeing Sansa smiling in front of her and goes in for a kiss whilst they're both murmuring hellos. 

It's soft and slow but over much too quickly for her liking. Sansa walks into the cafe before Margaery can pull her back. She's blushing slightly and trying to hide it by ducking her head a tiny bit. The brunette bites her lip, still smiling and follows the redhead to one of the tables. 

 

They order tea and the younger girl catches her up on the daily happenings of Hogwarts. It feels like a lifetime ago when really its been about 5 or 6 months. It's the last time Sansa will be able to go to Hogsmeade before Winter Break starts and they can see each other again. Luckily, it's just a week this time. Margaery usually has to wait a whole month to see her girlfriend, which is definitely strange after being able to spend everyday with each other whilst in Hogwarts and even more time together during the Summer. 

It's either a blessing or a curse that she is so busy working nowadays anyway. On one hand, she doesn't get to spend anytime with her friends, is always tired, and is made to write crappy articles about relatively unknown celebrity wizards and their awful autobiographies and on the other hand, her Grandmother has finally come round to the idea of journalism, she can pay her bit of the rent without the help of her parents even though she knows they don't mind, and she still gets to see her brother on a daily basis because Loras and Renly are now her flatmates. It's definitely not as bad as she moans about it being to Sansa but can you blame her? Especially when she gets the redhead's arms wrapped over her shoulders and is kissing her cheeks and saying "Aww, babe". She definitely over did it but she's also pretty sure Sansa knows the brunette is exaggerating. 

By the time they leave Madame Puddifoot's it's still quite early on and they wonder about while holding hands. 

The only place Margaery knows she wants to go to is Honeydukes which Sansa doesn't mind, probably because she knows she'll get lemon cakes out of it. Which she does. 

After another quick walk around they head back to the centre of Hogsmeade and nearly bump into Bran and Jojen chucking snowballs at each other to which Sansa rolls her eyes and tells her brother to either stop playing or stop accidentally hitting strangers with them. Bran obviously takes this very seriously and only starts pelting them with snowballs when they turn back around to leave. Sansa screams at the first one that hits her before Margaery guides her to The Three Broomsticks by putting her hand on her back and glaring at Bran for show so Sansa can see how good of a girlfriend she is. Sansa can probably still hear Bran and Jojen laughing behind them anyway with the way she's pouting. 

Margaery is freezing by the time they get into The Three Broomsticks and doesn't immediately want to take her jacket off so she offers to get the drinks if Sansa gets the table. The brunette turns her head closer when her girlfriend goes to kiss her cheek and ends up kissing the side of her mouth. Sansa only rolls her eyes before walking to a table and taking her jacket off. Margaery smirks while staring at the tall girl's perfectly shaped arse for only a moment so no one notices, not that she would really care if they did. 

Not long till they can have sex again, praise The Seven and all that is holy. 

 

A few butterbeers and firewhiskeys later (Sansa hates beer but has apparently gone off of Pumpkin Juice so Firewhiskey it is!) they start walking back in the direction of Hogwarts. Sansa always gets very clingy-slash-flirty-slash-turned-on when she's drunk, which she would never admit too while sober. But she's always been a lightweight and not sober right now so it's not a huge surprise when the tipsy redhead starts guiding Margaery's hand from the small of her back to her waist and kissing her neck. Not long till Winter Break they could always sneak into the Room of Requirement, who would care when it's so close to the holidays anyway? Margaery was headgirl last year, Sansa's headgirl this year, it's not like they'd get into too much trouble. 

Before Margaery can make her case they stop at the gates into Hogwarts and Sansa has her arms wrapped around her in a hug. The older girl closes her eyes for a second before breathing in loudly and stroking the younger girl's back, "it's only a week", Sansa mumbles into her neck "that's still too long" and Margaery brings her hand up to tuck a stray hair behind Sansa's ear and mumbles "I know". 

They kiss longer than they have all day and when Margaery pulls away she see's Sansa pouting again and leans in to kiss it away, even though it's very cute of her. This time Sansa pulls away and kisses her on the nose before she starts to reluctantly walk back into the Hogwarts gates. Margaery shouts just loud enough for the taller girl to hear "I'll meet you on the platform" and Sansa puts her hand up to let her know she heard. The shorter girl waits until Sansa is out of sight before walking back a bit and apparating back home.

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts are that Sansa is a ravenclaw and Margaery is a slytherin but I don't think I mentioned it anyway.
> 
> Also, this is a bit longer than my other one and I'm not too sure it's any better so I hope you didn't expect much haha


End file.
